Someone chose me
by celticwitch77
Summary: She was asleep and meant to be kept there. She could hear and see. She must decide if the hybrid is what she wants to travel the path of hell to break the link.


I watched as I fell into a deep sleep. They think that I cannot hear or see them. I must remain this way till she dies, my best friend and sister of the heart. Yet, I watch. I watch as she loves him, and he loves her. I am a sleep but still feel the hurt, and anger. I knew it was all lies. I was just her replacement.

I hear a voice calling to me. It is Kai. I follow it. He shows me the past. He shows me many things. I knew what was wrong. I knew why I did not want them to die. I knew why I let him kill and use me. He was my destiny.

I watched as he fought. I watched as he struggled. I could do nothing. I heard how they threatened to take from him the only thing he loved. I grew angry. They want to keep me here. They favor the lying the bitch of a witch.

"You can do it. You can break the link. They are willing to let you stay in the lonely crypt forgotten till she is done enjoying her life."

"I do not want to be human, yet they need my human blood."

"It is a lie. Yes, to save the one thing your heart desires loves most in this world, his daughter. He needs your blood. They have sealed the crypt. No one can enter. You have the power. You are more than the last doppelganger. You would have to be more to be destined to be with him. The question remains are you willing to do it and risk it all. He has never thought about you that way."

"He has once or twice. He lost the other times. He refused to acknowledge it. I will do anything."

"Will you travel the path of hell and purgatory?"

"Yes."

"If you make it through; then you will have unleashed everything that you will need to save the girl and break the chains."

She battled many demons. She unleashed her magic. She awoke the shape shifter. She awoke the vampire within. She came through the jungle to a dark and empty crypt. I broke the seal on the crypt. I found a phone and called a number ingrained into my memory. "I am here."

**Klaus POV**

I could not believe that they would leave her alone. I thought that they loved her more than anything. Yet, she is alone, and they are living a happy life with her best friends. My only reason for living is dying. They will not help. They will not let me take from the sleeping doppelganger.

"I can imagine what she is felling in that endless death sleep. I have been there. It is not pretty." Elijah stated.

"The doppelganger knew what she was doing." I huffed.

"Did she? She has a name you know. I have heard that she was not told what would happen. She took the cure to be human but was immediately put to sleep. She was just a tool to break them free." Elijah looked thoughtfully at me. "Why do you still refuse to call her by her name?"

"Because she can only be a tool. She would never have looked at me that way after everything that I have done. I will not risk it a third time. I refuse. She is just a doppelganger."

"She is more than just a doppelganger. She is a doppelganger that has made her choice and there is no running from it. I am throwing a special party to welcome back an old friend. I insist that you attend, and you will not be sorry for it." I turned to see Kai.

"We do not have time to waste on a silly party."

"I think you would make the time. Katherine and the Mystic Fall crew will be in attendance. I am hoping it will be a night to remember."

The witch was gone. "I think we have nothing to lose. I am curious about this old friend his."

"Fine." I slammed the glass down on the counter.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with my daughter. I do not want to leave her side to go to some silly party; however, her mother wants time with her. I will leave to let her say her good byes.

"Are you ready brother?" Elijah asked as he opened the door.

"Let's just get this miserable night over with."

We walked into the crowded pub. I saw the Mystic Fall group in one corner, and Katherine in another. "Now that the finally guests have arrived. I would like to welcome an old friend back to the land of the living. She is more powerful than the Originals and more powerful than Davina and the Bennett witch put together. She has walked through heaven, purgatory and hell to return. She has returned to claim that which she was destined to have."

"As I sleep, I heard. I watched. I learned many things. I fought through demons and fires of hell." I was stunned by the voice. I knew that I must be hearing things.

"She can't be here. I am not dead. They would not let her leave. I was assured by the ancestors." I heard Bonnie Bennett speak with fear. The voice began to sing "I Won't Back Down". I looked around but did not see her. It could be a trick.

The voice began to sing about a cheating heart. I still did not see anything but watched as the heart was ripped from Bonnie and Damon as the song ended. "Everyone always wanted to know who I would pick. It took me a while to see what was always before for me. The next several songs are dedicated to my choice. Can you guess who it is?"

"Where is she" I growled. The song "Open your Heart" began to play.

"Listen to the songs. You may find your deepest hidden desire." Kai spoke as he walked by the table. The song changed to "Bad Medicine."

I started to move around the pub. The song changed to the "Greatest Love of All." I still could not find her. It had to be a joke. I felt my body begin to tingle as if it was being stroked. The song changed yet again to "Knew You Were Waiting For Me."

I wanted to cry. I could only be hallucinating. She would never pick a monster like me. The final song began to play. I knew it was me as my dead heart began to soar. I looked with more fervor for her. The song was "Beauty and The Beast."

As the song was ending, I walked back over to my brother. "I cannot find her, brother."

"Find who?" He smiled.

"Elena." I whispered shakily.

"You only have to turn around." A soft voice spoke. I whipped around and soundly found my lips being attacked. I felt fire, passion and love in a single kiss. I was still stunned when she pulled away. "We have a daughter save." I heard her whisper.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in my daughter's bedroom. I felt her body move away from me. I heard steel in her voice. "You may leave, wolf. There is nothing for you here."

"She is my daughter, too." Haley growled.

"She was never your daughter, just a tool to gain power. You lost both of them. Once, I am done saving her life, she will be my daughter. It will be as if she came from me and nothing left of your poisonous blood or DNA will be in her." I watched as she tossed the wolf through the window. I watched as it was fixed as it was never broken.

"Hope, you were never supposed to have such darkness. You were always meant to be the light. Now, it is time to come back from the darkness." She spoke as she caressed my daughter cheek. I watched her fangs bite into her wrists. I watched as she chanted words and opened my daughter's mouth and let the blood drop into it. It was only a few drops.

"She will be more than okay, now." I watched as she rose from the bed. She stepped up to me and began to caress my cheek. "We have wasted so much time denying our hearts. Will you claim me, as I claim you?"

"Always and Forever." I whispered as I leaned down with smile. My last thought was 'Finally, someone chose me.'


End file.
